1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication terminals and wireless communication methods using wireless communication terminals, and in particular, it relates to a group of wireless communication terminals each being capable of communicating with any wireless communication terminal within the group through a wireless communication link conforming to a relevant short-range wireless communication standard, such as the Near Field Communication (NFC) standard, and further, a wireless communication method using such a group of wireless communication terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
To date, a three-party call service, which enables three parties to conduct a phone conversation with each other, has been provided by communication service providers each providing a mobile telephone service using mobile telephone terminals. For example, in the case where, while two parties are already communicating with each other, one of the two parties desires to commence a three party call by allowing one more different party to participate in the phone call as a third party, the one of the two parties can commence the three party call by performing operations of inputting a telephone number of the third party, pushing a call button, and the like. Further, the three party call is realized by causing three mobile telephone terminals to each perform relevant communication processing between themselves and a base station corresponding thereto.
For this reason, even in the case where a third party, who is desired to participate in a phone call which two parties are already involved in, is located very near the two parties, in order to commence a three party call by allowing the third party to participate in the phone call, it is necessary for users to perform the above-described processing, and this necessity of performing the above-described processing leads to a disadvantage in that it is troublesome for users to commence a three party call.
With respect to a method to overcome such a disadvantage, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-92785, a technology, in which, as a result of relevant processing performed over a wireless communication link conforming to the Bluetooth (trademark) standard, a three party call is established, is described.